


In the moonlight

by fexillusion



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Riding, romantic sex, theyre both virgins just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/pseuds/fexillusion
Summary: Idk I wrote this at 4am bc I couldn’t sleep.





	In the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I had insomnia the other night so here’s this.

Having been best friends their entire life, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was still a virgin, despite all the girls that had been thrown his way during their three high school years and the few girlfriends he had, the brunet had never had sex. Which, if you had asked Iwa, didn’t surprise him that much. 

Oikawa, as flamboyant and arrogant as he could be sometimes, had a side to him that only Iwa saw on rare occasions. Where he clung to the ace and barely spoke, anxiety rising in his throat and Iwa would just hold him, pulling him close into his chest and running his fingers through the taller boys hair. 

And tonight, when Oikawa had asked to stay over so they could head to volleyball practice together in the morning (despite them always doing that), Iwa hadn’t thought anything about it. But then Oikawa had practically sat in his lap and pulled his face close to his, opening his mouth and closing his eyes, expecting a kiss. It hasn’t been the first time the pair had kissed, the third or fourth time that night to be exact, but this time was different than the last. Oikawa was shaky, fingers trembling as they carded through Iwa’s hair and the ace had laced them with his own hand, kissing each finger gently before cupping his best friends cheek with the other. 

_”Tooru,” he had started. “What do you want?”_

__The captains eyes had nearly widened to the size of saucers as he stared up at the other from where he’d been pushed down into the mattress. Iwa had to hear him say it.

_”I need to know what you want,” Iwaizumi moved closer, breath ticking Oikawa’s lips as he spoke and making him shudder, a small wave of arousal stirring in his stomach as he looked down at Oikawa, sprawled out on his pillow. “What do you need me to do, Oikawa?”_

The captain had taken a deep breath before pressing his lips to the skin of Iwa’s neck, mumbling his response. _”I want you, Iwa-chan.”_

It hadn’t taken them long to get where they were both naked and laid on the bed, Iwaizumi resumed in kissing the others lips as he trailed his other hand down to Oikawa’s hips, hitching them so his thigh hooked around Iwaizumi’s own. Iwaizumi had asked with a gruff tone, _”is this okay?”_

To which Tooru has just nodded his head, biting his lip and closing his eyes once again as Iwaizumi traced the hard flesh of his cock next, loosely wrapping his fingers around it before giving it a tug; Oikawa arching his back and thighs falling open even more in response , a sharp _”ah! Iwa-chan!”_ passing his lips into the dark room around them. 

It had taken a few minutes to reassure Oikawa, low murmurs of _”shh, it’s okay baby”_ being whispered into Oikawa’s ear as the elder pulled his hand back just a tad to let Oikawa calm down, watching his breathing slow once again and the tears that had begun to prick at the corner of his eyes had fallen down over his cheeks, Iwaizumi wiping them away with a flick of his tongue.

When Oikawa nodded his head again, asking Iwaizumi to resume, the elder took his time. He made sure to tease Oikawa’s nipples with his free hand and mouth, cherishing the shudders and trembles, gasped exclaims of _”Hajime”_ making his cock twitch in between his own thighs. The others own hard cock was leaking a fair amount of precome, making a small pool on his stomach and Iwaizumi watched in awe as his fingers trailed through it, looking back up to see Oikawa blush and try to hide his face in the pillow beneath his head. 

“Ah ah ah,” Iwa tsked, slowly thumbing the head of Oikawa’s cock. “Watch me.”

Oikawa blinked his eyes open once again, gulping before turning his head and watching as Iwa shifted, allowing a better sight of his hand wrapped around the captains cock, the moonlight falling in from the open window illuminated the red color of his leaking tip. He watched as Iwa moved his thumb around the head, smearing the fluid that had gathered already before pushing in on a spot on the underside, a wave of pleasure coursing through him as his hips jerked up, pushing his cock through Iwa’s hand. 

“A- _ah_!” Oikawa gasped, mouth falling slack and he squeezed the hand Iwaizumi’s still held in his own, grounding himself as he watched the strong hand of his ace, the same hand that had spiked many of his tosses, had slapped the backs of their teammates after a match, stroked up and down. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Tooru.” Iwaizumi mumbled, dotting open mouthed kisses across Oikawa’s chest and ribs. “Am I really the first person to do this?”

Iwaizumi didn’t expect Oikawa to answer, already too lost in his pleasure that forming a coherent sentence was nearly impossible. It was all soft moans and strong tugs of Iwaizumi’s hand as he brought Oikawa to his first orgasm of the night. The setters body twisting and squirming on Iwa’s bed would forever be a sight he’d remember for years to come, white squirting out of the tip of his cock and marking his chest, landing over a nipple and Iwa took the chance to lean down and suck it into his mouth again, licking away the substance before following the trail it had left. 

He licked away the remains of Oikawa’s orgasm, sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth to clean up, swiveling his tongue around the still hard flesh, listening to the gasp and whine that left his lovers mouth, a hand tugging at the short hairs on his head as overstimulation seized him. 

He pulled off, making his way back up Oikawa’s body, trailing kisses over the expanse of milky white flesh before burying his head in the others neck, letting out a groan of satisfaction. “You taste so good, baby.”

Oikawa whimpered again, pulling Iwaizumi closer by the hand that was still in his hair and entangled in Iwaizumi’s own, wrapping his legs around the aces waist before gasping in his ear as Iwaizumi’s cock pressed against his still sensitive one. 

The darker haired male shuddered this time, having nearly forgotten about his own arousal, so completely focused on bringing pleasure to Oikawa. “That’s because of you, Tooru.”

“I-Iwa, I w-want-“ Oikawa was so lost in his own ecstasy that his words were getting jumbled and stuttering out. Iwaizumi pulled back, staring down and making his friend look at him before kissing the tip of his nose, listening to his breathing calm once more. 

“Slowly, baby, deep breaths.” When Oikawa had finally stopped shaking again, he kissed his lips. 

“What is it you want?” 

“I want... I want you inside me, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi groaned, pecking Oikawa’s lips once more before leaning back and disentangling his hands from the younger boy. 

He heard Oikawa whimper and jerked his head back in time to see tears flooding down his best friends cheeks, this time they were tears of fear and Iwaizumi quickly resumed his position over the boy, pulling him into his arms and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“Hey, don’t cry baby, I’m not going anywhere.” Iwa said with a light kiss to the long pale neck beneath his lips. “I’m just getting the stuff from my nightstand so I can make love to you, okay?”

“I-Iwa, I’m sorry.” Oikawa mumbled, sniffing slightly and Iwaizumi chuckled, pulling back to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“It’s okay baby, I forgot about how your anxiety flares up when you’re stressed.”

“I was just s-scared you were gonna leave me.”

Iwaizumi cupped the setters jaw in both of his hands, tilting his head so he could push their lips together in a soft kiss, whispering, “I’ll never leave you.”

Oikawa let Iwaizumi grab the lube and a thing of condoms from his nightstand, staring at the packages before picking one up and examining it. “Why do we need condoms?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and a blush formed over his cheeks, completely caught off guard. “I just figured it’d make things easier and less messy, unless,” he paused. “You don’t want to do it with condoms?”

Oikawa bit at his bottom lip, a bad habit he had when he was thinking or anxious. “I was just... just thinking about how I want my first time to be... um...”

Iwaizumi grabbed the condoms from his hand. “Speak to me baby.”

Oikawa swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, mumbling out a response of, “I wanna feel you.”

That was all Iwa needed to hear, dropping the foil packages back on his nightstand before grabbing the lube and popping the cap on it, squirting put some of the cool liquid onto his fingers before spreading Oikawa’s legs further apart, revealing his pink hole. 

Iwaizumi pressed a single finger to the boys entrance, catching his gaze with his own. “Take a deep breath.”

Oikawa did as instructed, feeling Iwaizumi’s finger enter him as he exhaled, a small gasp hitching his breath and he squirmed a bit trying to adjust to the foreign feeling of having something _inside_ him. “I-Iwa.”

Iwaizumi used the other hand that wasn’t currently buried in the setter to lightly run up and down the pale expanse of his thighs, soothing him before pressing a light kiss to the white bandage on his right knee. “Just relax for me okay? I need to make sure you’re stretched properly.”

Oikawa nodded, body visibly relaxing on the sheets and Iwa resumed his current objective, pushing and moving his finger around the rim and inside Oikawa’s hole. Once he felt Oikawa was okay enough, he slowly added a second finger, watching as the setters eyes fluttered closed and his back arched slightly, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

His tongue poked out from between his lips, fingers searching for that one spot inside Oikawa that would make him see stars, twisting his wrist and-

_”Ha-! Ah, Hajime.”_ Oikawa moaned, pushing his hips down to meet Iwaizumi’s fingers as they massaged that spot inside him, throwing his head back to reveal several red marks that would darken into bruises in the morning for sure. 

Iwaizumi continued his slow thrusting into that area, pausing for a minute to squirt more lube onto his third finger before pushing that in alongside the other two as well. Oikawa was _tight_ , really tight and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but imagine what those walls would feel like constricting around his cock when he finally pushed inside him, a groan rising up in his throat. 

He scissored his fingers a few more times, pressing against the others prostate and listening to every whine, thighs trembling and cock spurting out more precome onto his stomach in the process. The brunet’s eyes were glossed over, shiny with tears and darkened with lust as he gazed at the elder above him. “Iwa- chan, please.”

“A little more, Tooru. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Oikawa shook his head, arms wrapping around the aces neck to pull him down so he could kiss him. “No, I’m ready for you now. Please.”

Iwaizumi’s shuddered at the desperate tone of Oikawa’s voice, nodding slowly as he pulled his fingers from Oikawa’s entrance, wiping them on the sheets beneath him. He needed to do laundry anyways. 

He grabbed the lube again, popping the cap once more before pouring some into the palm of his hand, loosely wrapping his hand around his own leaking cock, having been completely ignored this entire time; groaning at the feel. 

Oikawa bit his lip at the sight of Iwaizumi touching himself, reaching out with one of his own hands to trace the thick vein that bulged up the side of his shaft. The brunet gasped, feeling Iwaizumi practically pulsing under his touch. _The was because of him._

He heard Iwaizumi groan, looking up and watching the male as his eyes squeezed shut, his thighs were trembling and his cock jumped under Oikawa’s touch. “S-Stop. I’ll come before I’m inside you.”

The setter shuddered once again, dropping his hand and settling back into his sheets as Iwaizumi dropped down on top of him, settling between his thighs before hitching them both over his shoulders, a perfect angle. Their lips connected in a kiss, Iwaizumi sucking on his tongue as he moved his cock to press against Oikawa’s entrance, pulling away to ask with his eyes _are you sure?_

Oikawa nodded once again, grasping Iwaizumi’s hand that rested on the mattress beside him, locking their fingers together as Iwa slowly pressed inside. The elder was gasping and moaning already, despite being prepared carefully, Oikawa was still unbelievably tight, his walls clenching down around him and he had to stop himself from thrusting into that tight heat too soon and causing the boy beneath him pain. He paused halfway through, catching the slight tremble in Oikawa’s body and the hitch in breath as pain slowly mixed with the pleasure he’d felt before. The legs wrapped around Iwaizumi’s neck tightened slightly and he pressed another kiss to the calf of one before looking down into the eyes of his lover. 

“Tell me when.” 

It was a few minutes of slow breathing, tears falling from his eyes once more and his body finally relaxing completely to allow Iwa to push inside completely, his balls resting against Oikawa’s asscheeks. 

The first couple of thrusts were slow and uneven, trying to find a rhythm before he angled his hips the right way and the tip of his cock pressed just _right_ against Oikawa’s prostate, his toes curling and fingers gripping Iwaizumi’s hand harder as a loud moan cut its way from his throat. 

Iwaizumi buried his head in Oikawa’s neck, moaning and kissing his way up and down as he felt Oikawa tremble against him, breathy gasps of his name and the spare hand raking down his back all caused him immense pleasure. 

It was when he heard a small “Iwa-chan, w-wait” that he pulled back, concern flashing over his features. 

“Am I hurting you?”

Oikawa shook his head, once again biting at his lip, nervousness clearly evident on his face. 

Iwaizumi cocked his head at the other. “Then what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing. It’s just... I wanted to- to ride you.” 

The last two words caught Iwaizumi off guard and he growled, dropping his head against the sweat slicked skin of the setter chest before pressing a kiss to it and slowly pulling out to roll over onto his back. He watched as Oikawa straddled him, the sight causing his erection to jump against his stomach. He clasped Oikawa’s hand once again, pulling it over his chest right where his heart beat under the tanned flesh. 

“Take it slow baby.” Iwaizumi said when Oikawa pressed his erection back to his entrance, pushing down on it and wincing slightly. 

Oikawa’s face was scrunched, the boy concentrating on the current task at hand before dropping his hips completely, sheathing Iwaizumi inside him. His head snapped back and his hips ground down against the other, a small whimper of pain leaving him as Iwaizumi leaned up to press another kiss to his neck. 

“Shh.” Iwaizumi soothed, stroking the back Oikawa’s hand with his thumb as he waited for the other to adjust. 

“I-Iwa-chan, I feel so _full_. You’re so big.” Oikawa was gyrating his hips in Iwa’s lap, trying to find that perfect angle and when he did his hand flew up to cover his mouth as a near shriek left his mouth. 

Every word Oikawa spoke was like a shot straight to his cock, making it twitch and harden even more, if that was possible, as he slowly pushed up to meet Oikawa’s grinds. It was a slow and lazy rhythm, but it did the trick for the two of them, Oikawa’s thighs found their way back around Iwaizumi’s waist, pulling him closer and deeper inside him while Iwaizumi’s free hand traced around to Oikawa’s ass, moving down between the cheeks to feel the stretched out rim and his own cock that was buried inside him. 

“Ah! Iwa- _chan_!” Oikawa nearly screamed and Iwaizumi was thankful that his parents had decided to stay out of town an extra night. 

“You feel so good baby, so _tight_. I’m not gonna last long.” 

Their hips moved together faster and harder, grunts and moans, whimpers and cries of ecstasy leaving both males lips as they neared that edge together. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was close, his cock was bobbing furiously between them, rubbing against the ridges of Iwa’s abs as they moved together on the bed and he moved the hand not tangled with Oikawa’s down to it, stroking and rubbing his thumb over the head. 

Oikawa moaned, hips pushing back and forth to thrust both back onto Iwa’s cock and forward into his hand. He curled a hand in the aces hair, capturing his lips with his own before murmuring out one final “Iwa-chan!”, coming in thick streaks up both their chests, his second orgasm rushing through him and he slumped down against Iwa’s chest, trembling as the other continued to massage his cock with his thumb. 

“Hnn, Iwa.” Oikawa gasped, kissing up and down Iwaizumi’s neck, lapping at the sweaty skin with his tongue before biting down to leave another mark amongst the others. 

“I got you baby.” Iwa muttered, still buried deep inside him and practically throbbing at this point. He gripped Oikawa’s hip with one hand, slowly rocking the boys hips against his and resuming his slow thrusting from earlier. 

Oikawa didn’t seem to mind, helping Iwaizumi out by squeezing his ass around his cock, grinding back and continuing nibbling at the elders neck. 

“T-Tooru, I’m gonna come.” 

It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to do as he said, coming with a grunt and three final thrusts into Oikawa, filling the boy with it before pulling him into another kiss. 

The come down was rough and slow, both boys a shaking and panting mess as Iwaizumi went to pull out, pausing every time Oikawa would gasp in pain. But eventually the pair flopped to the bed, sated and happy from their orgasms, Oikawa curling up beside Iwa, entangling their legs and hands before planting a series of kisses on his chest right over his heart. 

Through the moonlight filtering in through the window still, Iwa could make out a blush on the others cheek and he smiled before kissing each one, whispering a soft “I love you.”

Oikawa’s response was muffled by Iwaizumi’s skin but the other still heard him as he replied with, “I love you too Iwa-chan. Thank you.”

The pair drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to clean up the mess in and on their skin. Iwaizumi would never forget this moment, at ease with the one he loved and would love for the rest of his life. And he couldn’t ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> [my blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/) for those of you who may wanna follow me lmao. 
> 
> also for those of you who have read my multichaptered fic, I’m currently working on chapters so sorry for the slow uploads!!


End file.
